1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to single-use surgical drapes and, in particular, to a surgical drape that is used in surgery involving the head. Specifically, the drape finds utility in surgical procedures such as eye surgery, dental surgery, nose surgery, ear surgery and those procedures generally referred to as eye, ear, nose and throat or EENT procedures
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the widespread use of single-use surgical drapes, it was common for the surgical staff to drape the head of a patient by using a number of operating room towels. The patient's head would be draped with a towel, and the towel would be clamped in position with a towel clamp or similar instrument. In these procedures, it is desirable to isolate the top portion of the patient's head from the site of the surgical procedure. The draping procedure is to insure that particles of material on the hair of the patient will not fall into the operative site, as such particles could contain bacteria which could contaminate the surgical wound site. The towels, therefore, had to be securely wrapped around the patient's head, and it is difficult to maintain such security with a towel clamp or similar device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,569 discloses a single-use surgical drape which overcomes some of the problems connected with the use of clamps to secure the surgical drape to the head of a patient. The surgical drape in the aforementioned patent had a main sheet with a cuff at the top end to provide a hand-receiving pocket to allow the drape to be aseptically placed on the head of a patient. A strip of adhesive was on the lower surface of the drape under the cuff, and the adhesive was used to secure the drape in the proper position on the head of a patient. Although this drape was an improvement over the previously used drapes, the drape did not provide for any protection under the head of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,912 discloses a surgical drape which contains two distinct portions. The first portion is adapted to fit under the head of the patient and cover the head portion of the operating room table. On the surface of the first portion was attached a second drape which was used to form a head wrap over the head of the patient. The head wrap portion was a rectangular sheet and contained a strip of adhesive tape to secure the drape in position on the head of a patient. A portion of the second drape was opened at the end and would be closed with towel clamps or similar instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,461 discloses a head drape which is made from a single sheet of material and cut and folded in such a way as to provide a table cover and a turban wrap to cover the head of the patient. The turban wrap could then be tape clamped or otherwise secured to the head of the patient. In addition, there is provided an adhesive strip on the bottom surface of the base sheet to enable the drape to be placed directly on the head of the patient.
Drapes of the type described above have also been modified by adding adhesive strips on the lower surface of the secondary draping sheet so that the open end of the turban portion of the drape could be closed.